What we have become
by Talian
Summary: Must read Gundam Wing: Go, Fight, Win or Endless Waltz: The Great Return by Shadow Fox, enjoy. And no , I don't own Gundam Wing
1. What one year can do

Well Shadow Fox m'dear , you said sequel and I had been expecting that (okay so it was more like a very silent prayer but .... heh!) so if you have no ideas as to where to start I had some fun for the last week and did some fun things that kept me from hitting the refresh button on the Just in column so without delay ...*VEG*... here we go 

~~~oO@Oo~~~ 

  
  
  
  


She had made it , it had been a long time of cutting ties and sinking down as far as she could but now no one could find her , she had managed to get and keep a small basement apartment , working odd jobs under the table with what she now called her friends , no one ever really did know her name , she just went by Angel , it was one of the things she had kept , a nickname from long ago. It had been difficult hiding her trail , even if the cops couldn't find her the others could which only left their efforts she had to avoid and knowing that group it was not an easy thing to even attempt but somehow she had managed so far. 

Of course she had to leave almost everything behind , when she left she took a few pictures , her V-box , lap top , and her old duffel bag which was only half full of clothes , the other things she had taken took up the rest of the room. 

She had managed to hit a bank machine on her way out of town and drained it , best she did it now cause when they found out it was likely to be traced or worse , she had decided the lesser of the two evils and walked out of town , knowing that sooner or later they would be searching the town but didn't dare take the risk of hitching a ride as that would give them a direction in which to look for her in so she quietly kept out of sight of the passing cars , and slipped out of all existence. 

The first bit had been rough , she didn't dare go online as she knew that there was a chance they might trace her by her uplink , but no one had found her yet and even the news had lost interest in the chase which was a good thing , of course after a year her hair no longer looked blond , she had changed that to a copper red color to keep eyes from her , keeping it done up in a braid and under her hat just in case. 

Then all her online activities was mainly learning , learning how to hack accounts so she could atleast let the rest of her team know she was all right , course she would have loved to have seen their faces when they found out that every time she had contacted them she was still hiding far away , but it was for their protection as well , lord only knew what the cops had found out during the time she had been gone. 

She kept this up , contacting them once a week and a few months ago she had even created an account in case they had wanted to return the communications , by now they had been told what had happened , or atleast the public story as to what happened but any mention of what had happened or questions as to why she was acting like this had been ignored , that was not something she was willing to discuss and it had been dropped by all. 

Her apartment had been decorated with the pictures that had been taken when they had first met , what a way to make friends , they had been total strangers thrown together in a place they were all sure couldn't exist , handed cars , guns , Gundams and even got to spend time with the group. Now she knew that sounded crazy but there had been 4 others there with her that could attest to the fact that it really happened which she was sure was the only reason she stayed sane after it all , and had worn her communicator that Amy and her had worked so hard to make , of course with a few modifications it had come in handy in more then one instance but now it was mainly sentimental , she no longer had her built in relay station , of course it had been built into Ocasta. 

Poor Ocasta , when she had made it back from the GW world she had started checking over the designs and modifying them to suit an opponent like the Epyon but had been careless about it and had drawn the attention of another kid that had walked by her in the park , it had been unfortunate but the wind chose that moment to blow her design away and the pair raced to catch the wayward page which brought about a long conversation about the show. 

On the first chance she got that was free the real work began ,she couldn't ask for a better structure but had added the active cloaking system on which would greatly confuse the enemy and an electrical field generator which she hoped could be useful in disabling mobile suits in a close up battle once activated , of course she would have to upgrade the fusion reactor to increase the amount of energy it could output at one time or else the whole thing could shut down with the lack of power but over all she liked the system as it was and was not about to go playing with what was widely known as the Zero system , the last thing she needed was it's mind bending effects messing with what little she had already sorted out so far in this life. 

The finished picture she had drawn and outlay schematics of the modified version she shared with no one , but she remembered the next day the same girl had showed up at the same place with a model all her own , she had gotten the idea from what Trel had the day before and suposedly she just couldn't stop thinking about it which made Trel curse herself , the design the girl had chosen was a green version of the Black Plauge , it could change to a bear form and had gatlin guns as the weapon , with a lack of the wings it was bound to be another ground machine but man it brought back bad memories.The kid (which seemed roughly the same age) seemed lost in her own world with her mind stuck on a pilot all her own , if she ever did make it back there it was going to be some fun and as with all things it didn't take long for the two to become friends , as much as she hated to admit it she kind of missed having friends that she could just talk to instead of waiting for e-mails and IM's so she tried to keep her own self doubt down and start over with someone she hoped she could trust. 

Every day it was the same , they usually met at the park or near by , Trel always with her lap top as she refused to leave either it or her cell behind and Nikita usually in some funky kind of fighting outfit , they'd sit at the arcade or somewhere and then they'd split for the day , some times it would be a visit to each other's house where Trel had found out her friend had a serious crushin on Wufei , that just made her laugh , remembering the same pilot going keaster first into the lake after the jump he had made. Boy did she wish she had a copy of that video now. 

For the 4th time that day she checked her e-mail waiting for her friends to get on but all that was there was some junk mail from "The Force" , good lord if she saw one more piece of junk mail come in before she got hold of her friends she was gonna crash their server , she opened it up and was about to hit the delete button but the first line caught her attention just in time 

_Dear American Pilots,_

_You are needed once again in the Gundam Dimension. The Bin Laden has returned with someone else and is planning on teaming up with Mariemaia Khushrenada and Dekim Barton. They are going to try to take over the world again. You will be now transported. Good-bye._

_From,_   
_The Force_   


She blinked and read that again , starting to smile and then breaking out in laughter , one more time Jay was puling their leg , well that synched it , he was definitely at home ..... but how did he send that thing blindly she thought but never did get to finish that thought as the concrete fell out from under her and a white vortex was left in it's stead , but even that ended in a pain filled thud and the ride was over just as suddenly as it had once began. 

It was Matthew's voice she heard and now she knew she was dreaming , it had been a year since she had heard any of their voices but Jason's voice soon followed , then Savanna yelling at Jason , but that can't be right can it she thought as she opened her eyes to look up. 

_" Would some one mind explaining to me! What the in gods name is going!"_ shouted Trel as she finally got up. 

She looked over as Amy complained about a head ache and her face lit with the sheer joy that had come from keeping the faith , it looked like once again all five were together again , face to face , now if they could just do this every year it wouldn't be so bad she thought as she laughed , getting right involved in the social gathering till Jason had to play the bearer of rational thought asking questions 

_" What a sec how did we get here?"_

She wasn't sure if the question had stunned her more or the fact that he had a very valid question without pulling a gun or a prank ..... and both suddenly worried her. That was when they heard the clapping and when they looked to investigate there stood the doctors which really did not please her , had it been Bin Laden himself he may have received a warmer greeting from her then these nut jobs , she just wished she had her sword from home , it was a nice piece she had picked up , double bladed with the handle dead center of the two , beautiful balance and all black , they'd never see it comming till it was to late but for now she just sated herself with moving between the docs and the rest of the group , wishing it had been the creaters of their Gundams over this kind of greeting.   
  
  



	2. And it just keeps getting worse

They seemed to know when to keep their distance which she gave them credit for , had they got to close it wouldn't have been a weapon that they would have had to worry about as there were other ways to rid ones self of a pest. 

_" You!"_ pointed Jason at Dr. J _" are EEEEVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!"_

_" I know we are evil, but"_ Dr. J was cut off by Trel saying 

"_ We know, we know you want us to take Bin Laden out of this world again and send him back to ours."_ She said confidently. 

_" Yes,"_ said Professor G _" and his other friend."_Trel thought a moment , there hadn't been anything mentioned about a friend in the e-mail. 

_" What other friend?"_ asked Savanna as she crossed her arms. 

_" If he had any that is."_ Said Matthew under his breath, the group snickered. 

_" Saddam Hussein,"_ said Master O and the laughter died away quickly , Jason found the right words 

_" You mean to tell me that Saddam whose been insane for the past 40 year Hussein, is here?"_ The doctors nodded their heads. 

_" Great, just great! Now we have to deal with two nut cases !"_ Amy shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. 

_" Hey, look on the bright side."_ Stated Trel she said with a smirk , she wasn't about to complain , after all Savanna had said there were attributes to this job " At least were back." 

_" And we get to pilot our Gundams again."_ Said Savanna , sounding as happy as Trel felt. 

_" That's true."_ Said Matthew as he looked at his team. 

_" Actually,"_ started Doktor Q the group looked at him _" you can't use your Gundams, yet."_ He said quickly. 

_" What!"_ shouted the group , this was definitely bad news. 

_" What he means to say is that your Gundam haven't been upgraded to Custom yet."_ Said Instructor H. 

_" In other word we have to do ground work."_ Stated Matthew 

_" Exactly."_ Said Master O. Well it wasn't exactly a thrilling idea but they still had the autos so it was better then doing it all by foot at least. The Doctors paled as the other pilots continued talking about their plot for revenge. 

Doktor Q leaned over and whispered something to Dr. J 

It had been a few minutes since anyone really had paid much attention to the doctors but when Dr.J had cleared his throat so loud they all turned , having been agitated enough about the bad news it was almost in unison when they yelled. 

_" What now!"_ The doctors paled again at the sight of their angry faces, which wasn't pretty in their standards. 

_" We have other important news."_ Said Master O 

_"Now as odd as this is going to sound , while you are grounded you will have to keep yourselves separated from the other pilots , mainly in every ones best interest you ..."_Master O got no further as 5 faces reflected his own death back at him. 

_" We have to do what!"_ shouted the outraged American pilots. 

_" You have to keep away from the Gundam Pilots,"_ said Insucter H 

_" For now."_ Added Dr. J 

_" Okay first off,"_ said Jason counting his fingers and looking almost as enraged as a bull at the sight of red _" Our Gundams are not upgraded, two we have to go against two nut cases out to destroy the world, and three we can't talk to the pilots!"_

_" Yeah, that explosion on Libra probably sent them to major mental melt down over load."_ Said Trel as she crossed her arms , there was nothing more she would like to do then get hold of a computer at the moment and at least be considerate enough to leave them a note that they were back. 

_" Its for your safety , if Bin Laden and Saddam find out that you're here you'll be hunted down, and that would put the Gundam Pilots and Relena lives in danger as well."_ Stated Professor G , right now she was sure he'd say anything to keep them docile , but that one was more likely to actually make them think then to stop them. 

_" Their lives are in danger any way."_ Grumbled Matthew under his breathe , Trel knew it was true , in the Endless Waltz if everyone knew it as she was sure they did then it was bound to turn bad for not just the gundam pilots and Relena but now with Bin Laden and Hussein this just became dangerous for everyone. 

_" So, does that mean you accept?"_ asked Dr. J , he almost sounded like they had a choice in this. 

_" Here we go again."_ Stated Trel , considering her options were to sit at home and rot or make some kind of difference here , the later sounded better , and after all it's not like Jason and Amy couldn't pull a few tricks out , even from right under the doctors noses to make it a better stay. 

_" We're back and better than ever."_ Said Jason in trigger-happy voice. 

_" Might as well save the world again."_ Stated Matthew. 

The way everyone sounded she was gonna have to let them in on her idea , but of course around here the walls likely had ears so they were gonna have to send this as a universal message , one that the original group would understand and yet not be able to be intercepted by the other side. Oh man , this running and hiding thing was definitely more Duo's style , but she had been doing it for almost a year , maybe hack someone's account , after all they had to have e-mail accounts with the amount of computers that were just laying around at Quatre's mansion .... but maybe they wouldn't have to go to that extent , if their combined anger had scared the doctors that bad then requesting some kind of information to be passed along to the others , just to let them know that they were still kicking could be a start at gaining forgiveness , after all she felt almost like a bully having scared the docs in the rage they had put her in. 

Of course she couldn't think of just one thing to pass along that wouldn't sound corny , just the sound of a little girl saying "Their back" maybe if she was lucky that would be the only message she would get them to send up to the rest of the group , let them figure the rest of it out , after all it wouldn't take them to long once they realized Bin Laden was back , thankfully minus one black Epyon which she had managed to curse every night for about the last year. Yes , she was going to make this a personal request , not like the pilots would put it together to quickly and she knew how those sadistic bastards liked to torture others and the gods only knew how she finally wanted to get back at Duo for winning almost every prank and scare he had attempted on her , of course this was just plain evil but well worth it.   
  



	3. Tricked certainly not a treat

Great , here they were trying to stop Bin Laden and Hussein and their mission was to go sneaking around some place making plans about getting info from a base , what happened to the 'guns blazing , dare taking' stunts that use to make all this worth a laugh , that was when she remembered most of those had been against the pilots and not Bin Laden himself ..... that was the flavour that was missing now , no one to play against except the terrorists now, that just meant that this was gonna have to make up for her boredom , one way or another. 

As Jason and Mattew discussed the best way to go around 'dropping' in on their target she was more into thinking about how to mess with their heads , fire crackers would be good , atleast the cherry bombs kind , have it set up so the guards could set them off by stepping on a trigger of some sorts , they'd be messing their shorrts for many hours after the whole thing was over , and it would certainly be brought to someone's attention that they had been the target of some kind of prank , especially since there'd only be three so they would have to make it seem like there were more then just three to begin with anyway. 

Then Amy voiced her other concern , even if they had been able to see the pilots atleast half of them were AWOL with Trowa joined up to infultrate , Wufei confused as he was , Quatre likely on his way to retrieve the Gundams , Relena in Mariemaia's kind company with Heero hot on their heels trying to recover her ...... and now they were stuck here till .... did she hear that right , Jason wanted to go play trick or treat at this base .... yup , she heard right. 

_" Halloween."_ He said plainly _" you see,"_ he started as he flipped throw the pictures and landed on a map. _" The hidden base is near a town know as Salem, and you know what that means everyone freaks out around their on Halloween. So we can dress up as Halloween Legends, for us ground troops. For you air troops they won't see you if we play our cards right."_

_" So we are going in on one of the spookiest nights of the year near the one of the spookiest town in America, to hack into a base?"_ asked Amy , that made her think even more , if that was true in their own world would it be the same here , well the docs did indicate that the towers were here as well as what had been in their own , ,of course she had never really thought about the similarities in the land masses before. 

_" Yeah, basically."_ He said , Trel never did understand his sence of humor but fire crackers , Halowe'en night , maybe tempting some evil town to try and scare them .... it almost sounded fun . 

_" I like it!"_ stated Trel _" I always wanted to be the Grim Reaper."_

_" Headless Horsemen for me."_ Said Savanna calmly. 

_" El Chub Carbora!"_ said Jason evilly as he started laugh crazily. 

Now it seemed they were all getting into the spirit of this , maybe if they were lucky enough they could stir up the whole town , it sounded more interesting then sitting in some dark hiding spot waiting for the threat to pass on the others before they could do anything about the terrorists , ,of course if it was blamed on teens or something then it would be passed off and gone unnoticed to the town , and it was not likely that a secret base would report any damage to a news crew , not if they were supose to be secret , hopefully it would upset the plans that all seemed to be in space , make them change their tactics alittle as to where the real threat was. 

Hmmmm , all black , scythe , hides in the shadows ...... her mind was definatly way to focused on Duo , she just said the Grim Reaper and there really isn't anyone else close enough to associate it with but him , what now , does she run out and buy a long wig , start rehursing death lines like "God makes um and I takes um"...... back home she'd think she was just obsessing to much but it was scarier now that she was back here again. 

_"Hey guys ..... who would I talk to about getting a few million cherry bombs between now and then?" _atleast she had one idea that she was definatly not going to change , and wasn't embarrased about either , plans may not be her strong suit but this was going to be more fun , distracting and hopefully scary as hell for them , better to make them run then to have to kill them , dead soldiers would definatly give them away , and draw way to much attention if the others were engaged in combat or some how being observed while a secret base was under attack. 


	4. Chasing Ghosts

Finally freedom , oh sure staying in their base wasn't so bad .... okay she hated it , all dank , dark , ,hell dungeons weren't as gloomy as that thing was , here she could see the sun , smell fresh air and did not have to worry about the doctors pulling a fast one out from under their noses , but here there was open land , a place that they could waste time spying on , or thinking up new and gory things for their night of fun , and if all else failed they could saunter around town like a bunch of tourists , her personal favorite. 

She grabbed some clothes that definitely were big on her , braided the long crimson mess up so it could be hidden under the hat and kept the bill on her hat low , the last thing she needed was someone taking note of her age .... especially driving a car and buying groceries , of course if it came right down to it she could always try to use a cover story like hunting down a witch ..... thank god she watched 'Blair Witch Project' , it had given her some awfully good ideas. 

She went to the biggest grocery store and stocked up on a few things , burgers , french fries , a few frozen pizzas and other convenience foods , not all the time would they be able to sit down together and eat , plus if they got stuck out in the bush like Amy was it was likely best to be able to take something with you incase you got the munchies , course after the groceries she hit a few craft shops and picked up things like wire , liquid sodder , but she knew she had to watch the funds , with what she had left she went to a restaurant and ordered supper for the group , after just getting there she really didn't want to be the one to cook as well. 

She sat there as quietly as possible , waiting never really was one of her favorite parts but it was better the sitting at base , and this place did seem busy enough to keep her attention moving from one place to another as she tried to seem harmless , it was the voice that caught her attention , she had been checking out what a waitress was carrying to see if the food was going to be fit enough to eat when a voice behind her ordered a drink , she looked towards the out window as if checking on her own order and out of the corner of her eye she caught just a glimpse of those familiar eyes , she looked back around , he wouldn't likely recognize her with the hair and the clothes but to play stupid was way more then she wanted right now , he looked like he needed a good long sleep followed up by a quiet breakfast but that would have to wait till after this job at least , they had been ordered and as much as she hated the whole thing plus they were in a town just a rocks throw away from an enemy base , when the bag was brought to her she quickly threw the money to the kid behind the counter and was bent on getting out of there quick , having had a small piece of mind that he was okay , looked like Death himself but alive to say the least. 

She opened the door and noticed some customers on their way in so she held it open for them to pass before she left , looking up alittle and noticing a face that she had etched into the back of her mind so many times it took her foot blocking the door open to remind her she couldn't slam the thing shut. There in the flesh was Osama himself , she smiled and looked back at the counter , sure not likely they'd recognize her but was Duo as well disguised , she didn't have a chance to warn him and knew if she had it would only end in a bad situation so she would have to think quick to get him out of there before one recognized the other. 

She took the bags to the car and looked around for just a moment , she couldn't hold off on getting the news back but still had to get him the hell out of there without revealing anything ..... now this was going to be hard. She crossed the street to a lady who was on the corner selling flowers and bought a packet of them , then went back to the car and caught a kid along the way , offering a dollar if the young one would take them in to the gent at the counter and give them to him , the child was glad to earn the money and turned immediately to do so , as the child climbed the stairs Trel started the car and was off , if she knew Duo he was bound to come out in curiosity , and what could he really find out about her , blood red hair , surely the over large clothes would hide her size , her hair having been up under the hat was no give away , maybe the car but would he chase a ghost , she doubted it , the description was way off from what he would remember of her so this would have to be her only way at getting him out of the line of fire before it really hit the fan. 

She met Amy on the way in , the groceries forgotten for the moment but atleast she had remembered to bring in supper but as soon as they walked in almost the exact same thing came out of their mouths , course when Trel had said it she really did mean more then just the pilot , she had seen worse. 

" I'm telling you I saw Heero!" shouted Amy as she threw her arms up in the air. 

" Same here except I saw Duo and Bin Laden." Trel followed up , course she was not going into much detail but she had kept to the letter of the order so there really was nothing else to report. She placed the bags on the table and was about to go back to the car , grabbing what was left out there , Jason was eating his food as he listened to the conversation stuffing his face with French Fries and burgers Savanna walked in with a bag of groceries when Matthew walked up from the basement wiping his hands. 

" So I guess we are not alone. We have to be extra careful then." Said Matthew as he sat on a chair near the table and stole a fry. 

" I guess the old lady has to make an appearance." Said Savanna calmly as she excused herself upstairs , Trel went out to make sure everything was in before coming in and finding a seat to eat , not that she was feeling hungry after getting a scare like she had , course this was going to make it more difficult , now while scaring hell out of everyone they had to make sure the other pilots didn't use them for target practice , so much for keeping this low profile prankster style , of course if she did get a shot at Osama she sure wasn't gonna hold back this time , he was the reason for most of this strife ..... well he was the biggest part of it , what could Hussein do without his partner , it was Osama that had an understanding of this world .... hopefully that was still true though. 

When Savanna came down she almost fell off the chair , the look was just to die for , the old granny skin and hair and this strong uncracking voice as the trademark oakleys were set off to the side saying " I'll be back in a few hours." 

It was almost enough to lighten her mood but not as much as she had hoped , after abandoning her supper to the fridge she went out and climbed a near by tree , usually a good place to keep from being seen when one wanted privacy , she thought back to the lay out of the town and cursed her self trying to figure out where they could be hiding , Amy had seen Heero near the base and she never really had checked for Duo's bike while in town but was sure a Harley would likely have drawn to much attention to him so he must have walked , the most likely place would be somewhere in the middle. Which hopefully would keep this place from being found out , that was if they didn't come to investigate to much , but how would they keep the others away from the base and from messing up their operation , the best idea was to let them in on it all or maybe contact the doctors to get a copy of the other's orders so atleast one group had a heads up ..... or as a last resort to break the silence and have the other group informed about their plan , hopefully keeping the identities covered but what the plan is so no one ended up on the wrong side of the pistol. 


	5. Wasn't that a party?

When Savanna came back she came down out of her tree , she had almost enjoyed playing look out , a good way to make sure Savanna had not been followed back to the house and a heads up that company had arrived , even if it did disturb her concentration. Of course once inside and finding Savanna relaxed she knew it had gone well. 

Savanna let out all she had found out at the restaurant and that is when the real planning had started , they had decided to make this a Hallowe'en that was not going to be forgotten any time soon , it would have been more fun to include the town but with he limited amount of people it was limited to just starting there and moving it up to the base. Trel got to work on the light show which wasn't gonna be to bad , a simple modification to the plans she had used on Ocasta was just gonna have to do the trick , course the real trick was to make it small enough to project from the top of the staff Savanna would be using. 

When she finally did figure it all out and tested it she knew it was getting late to be playing around , tomorrow she would have to load up the images and give the final adjustments she thought , looking out at that comfortable tree again but deciding to sleep indoors , to be caught out there was not in anyone's best interest , she curled up and pulled the warmest thing over her , drifting off to sleep still wondering what the reaction had been on Duo's face when he had gotten the flowers from that cute little kid. 

The next day consisted of checking everything over , making sure they could tie the video and audio together , that Savanna could use it all in conjunction plus that there was going to be a smooth haunting , in the afternoon Trel decided to go play with the new toy , after all how many people got to play with a scythe just for fun , Savanna had a horse and Jason had a dead goat to play with ..... what was with all the animals anyway she thought with a snicker to herself as she continued to swing , she didn't want the "Grim Reaper" to end up getting tired of swinging the scythe to quickly , after all this thing wasn't the lightest thing. 

Almost to soon it was time to go play , of course that was a good thing , the quicker things went the faster they could get back to base and if needed they could work on their own Gundams , this waiting crap was annoying to say the least , and even the fun parts were gonna be dull without .... damn she had to stop day dreaming , definitely not the time nor place for this she thought as they drove into town in the Hummer , of course she had to be perceptive but instead of just taking note of what was going on around her she was also looking for familiar faces ..... obsessive school girl syndrome was definitely not a stage she intended to fall into at this late stage of the game so she abruptly turned her attention from the window to make a final check on all the equipment and ensure it was all set perfectly. 

It was Jason that drew her attention to an old lady walking towards the diner , Savanna had appeared and it was time to get this whole show on the road finally , of course stifling the snicker that came was hard as she watched the usually over mannered Savanna get right down an mean as the old hag she had been portraying , now she wished this could be filmed for a later review , that is when she heard the comment about the God of Death , oh she wanted to nail that one personally but she'd just have to scare life out of any and all who got in her way tonight. 

_" I shall put a curse on you and I know just the one!"_

Jason and Trel saw this on the TV in his Hummer , Jason was eating popcorn in the drivers seat while Trel contacted Amy who was deep in the ally. 

_" This is Grim Reaper calling Red Demon over, pull the switch I repeat pull the switch!"_ she said in to the radio. 

_" Rodger that Grim Reaper."_ She said as she pulled the lever. 

The lights started flicking on and off in the building , Savanna was twirling her staff above her head and shouting 

_" Ancient sprits of this day put this mortals into shame. For they have mocked in your rule today, so make them pay with their life today!"_ she slammed the end of her staff to the ground and everything went dark except a glowing light emitting from the staff. 

_" Great keeper of souls! Grim Reaper take their souls and take them on your trip!"_ she shouted the light went on and off as a ghostly figure appeared from the staff with a cloak and scythe in hand. It laughed evilly and flew straight into the wall disappearing. 

_" Headless Horseman of the east, take their heads and use them well!"_ the lights continued to flicker on and off as a horse running and neighing was heard and a headless rider appeared from the staff which also ran straight in to the wall. 

_" Goat sucker of the south, drinking their blood and eat their flesh from their skin! El Chuba Caubra "_ a animal screech was heard and a pair of red eyes appeared on the wall but they soon disappeared. The lights returned to normal and smoke was round Savanna , the miners were under the table shaking and covering their eyes. Savanna walked to a shocked bartender and took the soup. She turned to the still shaken so called miners and said 

_" I pity you, you stupid mortals."_ She shook her head sadly and left the restaurant. 

Trel and Jason were laughing their heads off in the car congratulating each other in their efforts as they left their parking spot. Amy left also on her cycle to meet Matthew. Now that it had all began they had to get to their assigned positions and and wait for the signal to begin , when Savanna finally showed up they got into full swing , getting the make up on and the costumes on , finally finishing it up with supper while watching the sun go down , keeping an eye out incase they were discovered before it started but lady luck was sitting on their side waiting for the show to begin. 

She moved down close to one of the guard posts , drawing herself up close and wishing she had been able to bring some old Hallowe'en tapes , the ones where there was screaming and scary noises but she would have to work quietly for alittle bit , she threw an acorn close to where she knew the guards would be , of course the idiots would come investigate it , that is what the pay check was for right ? 

Finally someone made their way into the grove she had chosen , she waited until he drew closer then pounced , landing right in front of him and stood slowly , bringing the scythe up quickly into the air to show it off as he stammered on hoping he wouldn't notice that she was not all that tall , next time she was going to aim for a rock , might make her look bigger. 

_" Yes I am Death and I have come to steal your soul!"_ said Trel was she twirled her scythe in the air. The guy turned pale and past out , he laid on the ground not moving, she removed the hood. 

_" That was easy."_ She heard a twig snap and rushed back into the trees. The other guard came through the woods and into the clearing, he saw his friend and rushed over. He knelt down and attempted to wake him up , little did he know that Trel came down behind him and started to laugh evilly , as deeply as she could. The guy turned around slowly and turned pale as he saw Trel with the scythe. 

_"D.D..D..ea.."_ he stuttered 

_" Yes, I am Death."_ She said calmly, quickly she had her scythe pointed to the guys nose , he quickly past out. She tied them up to a tree and checked on the few smoke bombs up her sleeve, the guys awoke and screamed. 

_" If you don't be silent I'll take both of your souls, unless you tell me about myself."_

The guards were spilling their guts out about everything they knew about Duo, the organization, themselves which some of it she didn't want to hear. She crossed her arms with her scythe in her hands yawning sleepily she said 

_" You mortals bore me."_ She said she got a wicked idea in her mind. She was about to put into action when someone jumped out of the bushes and tackled her, her face was in the ground , man someone was about to pay for ruining her fun tonight . She noticed the scythe was knocked out of her hand and was a few feet away from her. 

_" You know I'm suppose to be death here."_ Said a very familiar cocky voice. 

' Duo! Oh man, talk about keeping a low profile.' She thought. She struggled under his grip knowing there was no one close enough to make a distraction for her now. 

_" Get off me mortal!"_ she shouted as she tried to get up. 

_" Make me."_ He said, she knew if he got to the hood the whole thing was over well atleast her fun as the Grim Reaper was. She threw him to the side and sprinted to her scythe , when she grabbed it she stood and pointed it at Duo which was now standing up and in fighting stance. She hated this, it wasn't suppose to happen like this at all , she looked at the two guards who past out probably from the shock or pure exhaustion. She growled at him and he just smirked back in response. 

_" I will get you mortal"_ she said as she lifted her hands up in the air and released the smoke bombs , using that as a diversion she quickly dashed off into the trees climbing the closest one. Duo untied the two guards who were now awake and when they saw Duo they ran like there was no tomorrow. Duo was confused and rubbed the back of his head , Trel thought she would play with him for a bit since he had just ruined the rest of her fun and made her eat dirt. 

_" Duo Maxwell!"_ she shouted to make her voice sound like it was surrounding him. 

_" Who wants to know?"_ came a cocky reply. 

_" Death."_ She hissed 

_" I've heard that on before. Come on out buddy and fight like a man."_ He said confidently , men fought by making the opponent eat terra firma she thought. 

_" You, Duo Maxwell have stolen my pray for the evening and for that your love will be gone for ever!"_ Duo was in shock and growled 

_" What are you talking about buddy?"_ he said 

_" Does the name Trela Armstrong mean anything to you?"_ she asked he was silent as was she for a few minutes , she knew this was cruel but it was just her mood , after all if she had been found then she wasn't likely to be the only one. 

_" I was planning on bringing her here to see you. But you can forget the favor."_ She said ,this was almost to fun as she had to keep the laugh out of her voice. 

_" No please! Where is she?"_ he shouted, as he turned around looked around quickly to found the source of the voice , whoops , guess she had hit a nerve. 

_" I take pity on your mortal and I will tell you that she is alive and in this world."_ Duo started crying and fell to his knees, that is when she knew she really had taken it just alittle to far , when he got up and looked like he was about to take off she had to stop him quick before he found any one else. 

_" But"_ started Trel causing Duo to stop in his tracks _" be warned mortal that your love can't see you or you can't see her for some time. When the time is right she will reappear , that's the time you will see her. So do not attempt to find her, she will find you."_ She was almost about to add something to that but this was more cryptic , and hopefully it would be enough for him to get some sleep at night , just cause he called himself Death she didn't want him looking like it. She left her branch and started leaping form tree to tree ignoring the scene Duo was causing as he was happily jumping around and shouting in the middle of the forest. 

Trel returned home and took of her costume hoping no one would find out about that nasty little trick , she wasn't gonna bring the whole group in on it , just letting them know Duo had interrupted her fun would do , she'd iron out the confusion later , she hadn't really broke the rules ..... oh hell she knew she had , she told him that they were back , well just as good as that , saying that she was back in this world , she went to the fridge and grabbed a pop before she went up to her room packing it up , better to be ready and useful to the others cause when the docs got a call from Duo they were bound to be enraged enough to investigate it all , not that she was much for rules anyway .... screw them , she was tired of going to the letter of the law , doing that just gets you killed , or put in jail for doing it first. 

After packing her bag she brought it down and washed the black stuff off her face , keeping a close eye on the door and waited for the others to come back , hoping she had left the house dark enough not to become a target of another wayward pilot or two .... 


	6. The final straw

When the others finally did return she brought out the case of pop and had almost had enough nerve to try and make popcorn , theater style but the others had the same idea as she had and brought out treats for the event so she left the pots alone , after all popcorn just wasn't as good without the butter flavored salt. 

She curled up by the fire with her bag as a cushion listening to everyone's adventures and sharing some of her own , it was Jason that first mentioned the pilots which brought her own little game back to mind , and she did add in that she had a run in with Duo but was not about to go into any details about it , to repeat it almost made her wanna curl up instead and hold onto it instead of sharing .... that's when it actually hit her that all this fun had worn her out and the heat coming from the fire was relaxing her almost into a quiet lull. 

Now to find the strength to actually get up and go upstairs ..... but it felt so nice by the fire , she closed her eyes and could still feel Duo near by like the night on the island , she wrapped her arm around the bag she had been using as a cushion and let herself be pulled into the lull and further into sleep , this night she was going to let the fire win out with it's moist heat. 

She woke with a start , realizing the wonderful warmth was gone only to find it early morning again , well with everyone else soon to wake she got up from her comfortable spot on the floor and started breakfast , eggs , bacon , and hopefully not making the coffee to strong , of course she never really was a big coffee drinker and usually made it with eye opening effects , of course she wasn't about to warn the others when they did finally come down to join her. 

They were looking over what Matthew had nailed last night on the info department but it all ended up the same thing .... bad news , two copies almost exactly like the Black Plague , one blue and one red .... this was almost as bad as seeing the green version back home , but atleast that one wasn't on the opposite side , why did she get this feeling that if they survived this it was gonna be worse the second time round. 

_" It was hard enough to just to kick Bin Laden's butt, know we have to deal with him again and his crazy side kick!"_ growled Trel , they hadn't destroyed Osama's last gundam , he had been dumb enough to self destruct now they were gonna have to deal with two of them. 

_" Hey, look at the bright side."_ Said Amy as she tried to lighten the situation. 

_" What bright side?"_ growled Savanna 

_" We get to kick more butt!"_ she said cheerfully 

_" That's true."_ Stated Trel , leaving her own downward opinion of dying in twice the amount of pain to herself. 

_" All of you know what is most likely going to happen in the future cause this is a movie to us. But since Bin Heads here and his nut case side kick are here things might change."_ Said Matthew as he past out a piece of paper. It had what looked like the Barton Foundations plans to take over both this world and the americans as well. 

_" So the plan is this."_ Stated Matthew as he got back into his chair. _" Amy and Trel you will go into Mariemaia's Colony to get more information on there future plans."_ He said as he looked at them. 

_" Okay."_ Said Trel as she leaned back into her chair , this was starting to sound better , can't kill them all if they were split up. 

_" Sure thing boss man."_ Said Amy was she gave mock salute. 

_" Savanna, you will be going under cover as a solider for Mariemaia's Army."_

_" Got it."_ She said calmly _" but do I really have to wear the skirt?"_

_" That's not up to me."_ Replied Matthew , everyone could hear Savanna grumbling under her breath. 

" Jason, you go and help Quatre bring in their Gundams." well so much for keeping a low cover , if they all knew the movie as well as she did they were bound to be uncovered , but atleast she wasn't gonna be the first one this time. 

_" Bring the Gundams back in one piece from the raging inferno of the sun, sound easy enough. And pray tell captain what are you going to be doing at the time?"_ Jason asked conveniently. 

Matthew stuttered at the question and started to blush _" I'm going to watch Relena."_ That was it , just the look on his face as it turned beat red was the final chapter in a long story , she was laughing so hard the chair went out from under her and she hit the floor , cradling her gut as she continued , he made it sound more like fun then an assignment , there was absolutely no mention of protecting her , just watching. 

Just then the Dr. J appeared on Jason's computer _" Greetings pilots, it has seem that the fruits of your labor is most enjoyable?"_ he asked 

The group replied a mumbled _" Yes."_

_" You are wanted out in space, your shuttle tickets are booked and you will meet a man named Fred Dannon."_ He paused a second and showed a picture of the man known as Fred, he looked exactly like Howard except his Hawaiian shirt was different colors. _" Yes, I know what your thinking, he is Howard's twin brother. He will take you to his ship the USS Titian."_ He showed another picture except it was a picture of the Peace million painted gold. _" Good-Luck."_ He said finally as he disappeared from the screen. 

_" Well at least he didn't say good-bye."_ Stated Jason. 

Oh and just when she was getting back into a good mood with the docs he hadda bring that up again , well the colony was in outer space so it couldn't hurt to check this ship out along the way , course bad thing was she hadn't heard whether Ocasta had been finished yet , if Jason was going to help Quatre that meant it was likely that by now Wufei was somewhere up in that colony , it shouldn't take Trowa long to get there but both had been spotted last night so it hadn't hit the fan yet , but was it all going to go according to plan , this she doubted. Why was it that things just couldn't go the right way , once again she tossed it to the back of her mind , really what did it matter , when it was all said and done they'd be tossed back home to wonder if they were ever coming back again , after all nothing came after the Endless Waltz in the series which meant that the likely hood of ever coming back was slim so why not give it your all , you die then you just didn't have to go back to the hell they pulled you from anyway. 


	7. Up and away

The next few weeks were quiet which she didn't mind , after living in the city of New York this was peaceful and enjoyable , no need to hide away out here , no one had come looking for them and it had been hilarious every time she had seen one of the supposed miners in town , she was almost tempting to jump out and yell boo at them but she restrained herself down to just smirking after passing them by. Most of her off time she spent exploring the area , she loved the fact that she could get as lost as she wanted out here and had no one to answer to , no rent to pay and best of all no work to go to , she could explore , or work on her car and if all else failed she could still go play with the scythe , course that was reserved for when she felt it the safest to pull it out , last thing she wanted was to tip some idiot off about the prank they'd played. 

Course menial chores had to be done like cook , clean , and laundry but it was still the good life and when Thanksgiving came she had forgotten that much time had even passed , she had been enjoying the serenity of this world so the thought of going to space to fight hadn't been sitting well , but it was that time again , time to go, fight, and lose everything that they had , man oh man she hated the fact that the kid was right about it all being an endless waltz. 

The space port was likely going to be the best part of the trip , watching everyone turn green at the idea that they were trusting their lives to a cartoon space ship was cute , but that is how it would look on her world , of course she wouldn't admit that trusting her life to such a contraption was effecting her in any way , she just stood there with a twizzler in hand munching away happily and just kept thinking this was no more then just a big roller coaster ride , her CD Player and music she had on hand , but most of the trip had been uneventful , of course seeing much of anything was near impossible untill they docked up at L6 , and that just made the whole thing worse , after all she did sign up to see the world. 

_" I never,"_ started Jason as he sucked in some air _" want to do that again as long as I live."_

_" Their food is worse then what the plane serves, I thought I was going to blow chunks."_ Stated Savanna 

_" I think I saw mine move."_ Said Amy as she gagged. 

_" Hey, at least were here and we aren't going back on the shuttle."_ She said happily the group mumbled a few _" Yes's"_ and _" Yeahs"___

Trel kept looking around , space didn't seem so bad once you were out here , course not the colony cluster she wanted to be in but it was outter space after all , take what is handed to you seemed to be the whole point to this assignment , take a vacation , then take a flight and now they had to wait to be handed a Howard look alike to get more orders from ....maybe scaring the bejeezus out of the docs had been a bad idea , course if Fred was anything like Howard this would be one easy trip. 

_" Oh my god."_ Stated Savanna in a pure state of shock. 

_" It's ...its ...its"_ stated Jason. Trel's eyes followed his finger towards the crowd and whom it was now surrounding. 

Matthew finished his sentence for him _" Relena,"_ he said with emotion. 

_" It seems that our cold hearted leader has feelings after all?"_ stated Trel as she nudged Matthew in the ribs , it was almost sweet , to bad there were no cute kids around selling flowers for this event , after all the other pilots pretty much knew they were here. 

_" The cold heart has been melted! Ladies and gentlemen some call the press! Wait there here!"_ Amy said laughing 

_" Vice Foreign Minster Dorlian Whats you love life like?"_ one reporter shouted. Trel's jaw dropped as she watched Relena stop where she was and turned to the reporter, he was scrambling out of the body guards way. 

_" Ouch, that has to hurt."_ Stated Amy she took a sip of her drink. 

_" My love life is not important to me now only the future at hand for peace."_ She stated calmly with a small smile on her face and she quietly turned around and continued walking. Trel turned to watch Matthew's face fall as he quietly watched her go. She continued her lone march towards her gate and soon disappeared in the tunnel. 

_" Those reporters know exactly what buttons to push and which strings to pull."_ Said Savanna sadly as she took a sip of her drink. 

_" I here yeah."_ said Amy sadly. 

Geez , even the news hounds in England wern't that heartless she thought as she kept an eye out for anyone comming their way which after a few more moments had her staring off into space when something slammed into the table , when they looked up there was a grinning Howard or was it Fred? 

_" I'm guessing you five are the Americans I was sent to pick up?"_ he asked the group nodded as they rubbed their eyes sleepily , ,next time she was gonna put a sign up to make that question irrelevent. 

_" Good, now grab your bags and follow me."_ He said as he started walking away from the group. They followed as they made their way trudging through the port; they followed Fred down the hallway that had a sign over head that said Private Ports. Amy ran up to Fred and said 

_" Are you really Howard's twin brother?"_ she asked as she walked beside him . 

_" Yeah, Fred Dannon the name and piloting the Titian is my game. I presume your Amy Maxelle, Computer Hacker of the group."_ He asked he took a glance at her. 

_" That's me alright."_ She said confidently. Fred looked back at the group of four following behind him. 

_" You,"_ he pointed at Trel _" Are Trela Armstrong, Medic and Communication Expert."_

" Yep, you can call me Trel for short." She smiled , now she really was gonna get a sign and in big red letters paint 'Gundam pilots with secrets sit here' . 

_" And you are Jason Storm the tactics planner and the trigger happy one of the group."_ He chuckled , boy was in for a surprise when he found out Jason was worse then just trigger happy most times. 

_" Hey, watch it I only get trigger happy when I drink coke!"_ he shouted as he crossed his arms and mumbled stuff in Spanish. 

_" And Savanna Walker the undercover spy."_ He said Savanna nodded her repile as she continued walking. 

_" And that leaves Matthew Miranda, the leader. Welcome aboard captain."_ He said as he gave a mock salute, that did it , he was definatly Howards brother , hopefully he knew this base was secure well enough to be this open in public. 

_" Its good to be aboard."_ He replied. They walked a few moments in silence, until they stopped and looked out the window. They gasped at what they saw it was exactly like Peace million except for the gold , and it had red letters on top of it say U.S.S Titian " The ship that can change the stars.". 

_" Man if you like it on the outside wait till you see it on the inside."_ Said Fred as he walked on , she flipped the music on , if the boredom wasn't going to kill her all this walking would. The light was bright so they covered their eyes, when their eyes adjusted they saw a crew all in uniform and standing in straight line saluting at them. The group's jaws were on the floor, when they saw how huge it was. 

_" This is my loyal crew and some are your trainers since this is your first time in space."_ Said Fred as he pointed to the military like people. _" They will help you with anything that you need."_ The pilots nodded as the looked around the hanger, that is when she got a nasty idea that had eluded her earlier ..... they'll help with anything that was needed huh ..... how about flowers delivered to a certain ambassador she wondered , grabbing one of these loyal crew members to enquire as soon as she had the chance. They were given a tour of the Titian and placed their stuff in their rooms. They were sent back into the hanger and they saw Fred waiting for them. 

_" Before we move out of the port the doctors wanted me to give you something."_ He started smiling which made Trel sure it was bound to be either a dagger in the back or a self implosion device cause a self detonater would make one big mess of the colony , not to mention the spotless bay they now stood in. 


	8. Is it Christmas time already ?

_" Turn around,"_ he said happily. The pilots turned to see, their Custom Made Gundam brand spanking new. 

_" Oh my god!"_ she shouted , she knew that if they ever came back this puppies would need to be rebuilt but this was too much , rebuilding it would have been enough but to access the reconfigurations as well , this was more then she had hoped for .... she'd heard of growth spurts but this thing hadda been eating a whole salvage yard to get that big. 

_" Yes! I get to blow up stuff!.........again."_ shouted Jason as he ran over to Death Fortress. Guns shining that could not only use bullets, but lasers as well , and to top it off new thick armor, recoated and repainted for his pleasure. 

_" Who wants kick Bin heads, butt. I do! I do!"_ Amy screamed happily as she danced around the hanger. Tenshi no Namida, looking more like the feminine version of Wing 0 with red wings that could be set ablaze and a tail, and to top it off a flame-throwers. 

Savanna was happy and dancing like a child who just received gifts from Santa Clause. She regained her composer quickly and walked calmly towards her Gundam with its new and improved form the, wings could change in to a jet form or Pegasus form as she called it and a mist creator in the system. 

Matthew was in shock seeing his Shining Bird Wing twin Gattling Guns replaced his old guns and the wing span increased he didn't know what to say, well actually he did he said 

_" YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!"_

She couldn't hold off any longer , she ducked inside checking over the system and it's output , the fusion reactor would increase the output power which in turn could be used to increase the speed , that was if one wasn't about to use the Electric Field Generator which left it more for a run situation if she ever did get into a pinch , and the active cloaking system was always a nice touch she thought with a smile .... that's when she noticed the Zero system and almost wanted to crawl out to puke ..... if that thing could reduce Heero as far as it did when he fought Zecks what twisted fate would it find against her. Best not to think about it ..... and hope like hell she'd never have to use it , the mind of a killer was no place to roam. 

That's when Howard explained they had been put in but it was mainly optional as to whether it was used , and the option was strictly up to the pilots alone , but that still didn't bring her much comfort. 

Jason appeared on the screen in the cockpits singing, _" We're off to kill Bin Laden,"_

That pulled her back to the here and now with a grin , almost making it feel like they were back at the mansion on Earth .... and that puppy clip of Duos , she just had to join in _" and his crazy sidekick Saddam."_ It wasn't long before the whole group joined in and the bay filled with their odd tune and more then likely a few snickers from those in the bay. 

All to soon their fun was being broken up as Fred called them down , it seemed this wasn't the only thing he had to discuss. Trel wasn't happy about it but she did come down , knowing it would have been better if he'd saved the best for last ..... but there wasn't much now that could spoil her mood , this was just a minor delay in her going over the systems and double checking them , she really didn't trust the doctors , even if they had the best of intentions. 

_"Here"_ Fred said as he started tossing jackets out , she caught the one he threw her way and opened it up to take a look , sure it wasn't her usual silk type but impressive none the less , it looked like a Preventers Jacket , the olive green that was on the shoulders wasn't a color she would have picked but then she was no fashion consultant anyway but the Unicorn with the purple comet shooting down infront of it was a beautiful sight ..... course it was bound to be a dead give away if anyone ever seen it. The others had jackets that were almost the same except the crests were each of their own creature and symbols ... all she knew was she was definitely not wearing a tie. 

_" Dragon, Griffin, Phoenix, Pegasus, and Unicorn. All these creatures were ether created by a myth or legend created by man, the reason why man did this is unknown, but we believe the reason why people made these creatures was to scare people and that's exactly what your going to do."_ Stated Fred as he paced back and forth. 

She kept looking at the unicorn on the jacket , the unicorn represented purity , love , hope and majesty. It was a defender of it's friends but would fight if placed in a corner to protect those around it, but was that what she was. Had she been protecting a friend in that alleyway when she tossed the one beating on him. Sure the kid had been small and was already on the ground from the beating when she interrupted , challenging the brute to pick on someone that was still standing , that she had attributed to being cocky, and when he did charge her she had tossed him like she had seen done by many others , the wall he had hit had just been an added bonus until the crack echoed down the alley to where she had gone right after to check up on the kid. At first she had thought it was an arm from his decent off the wall and left it at that checking the other over , he shied away but not from her just the shadow she had cast , he never did look up just kept rolled up as best he could. She had pulled the cell phone out and called for an ambulance then went to the one she had downed , almost feeling proud he had stayed down as long as he had but he was laying in a weird position , and when she stood beside him she found out why , the snap had not been a brick or his arm but his neck. That was when she ran , everything she had worked for in the other world she had just blown in one action and she had been proud of it. That must be the explanation for the picture of the unicorn to be black , but what did a black unicorn represent , this she would have to research once Fred was done with them.   
  



	9. The value of friends

The walk in space was fun , she had always wanted to go play out in the dead of space but she would be the first to admit this was the last place she really expected to be doing it at , like a whole world of nothing but water , course the idea of a space suit took some getting use to , but after dealing a whole year on clothes that were so baggy that they could fall off her at any moment atleast she didn't have to keep pulling her pants up out here. 

The difficult part was getting use to the controls in outer space , the slightest touch could over do it which would have to be recalculated or recompensated quickly but the modifications made to Ocasta seemed to cover some of those imbalancements which had her running down some minor adjustments while practicing. It was when they came out from behind the moon and saw their first earth rise that it really hit home. 

_" Its beautiful,"_ stated Trel as she watched a sight only seen in pictures 

_" It looks so small from up here,"_ said Amy _" like a kids marble, waiting to be knocked out of the ring."_ they heard her laugh__

_" It looks like what I threw up after I ate a blueberry pie and a green apple with whip cream."_ Jason said dreamily 

_" Jason!"_ shouted the group 

_" What? What did I say?"_ came his voice , he really seemed unaware how gross that sounded 

_" I didn't need to know that, Jason."_ Said Matthew grossly 

_" TMI." _said Savanna calmly. 

Trel snickered quietly , man it was exactly like the last time , like they had been together all their lives instead of just a few years , but how long was this going to last this time , but they were definitely having fun while they were together again , and hopefully this time it would last. But to count time was to expect it to end and she was not letting that happen so she went about the time in ignorance , after all it was rumored to be bliss. 

When Fred interrupted their fun in the gym it had seemed normal , after all they had gotten use to seeing him around enough and he was a more welcomed sight then the doctors but this day he carried himself differently , actually walking into the center of the room while telling them about a party that they were to attend. Course it was almost Christmas time so a party wasn't really unusual , but it was alittle early for invitations in her opinion. 

_" The 1st ball of the Eve Wars." _was what drew her attention. 

_" That party."_ she voiced , the football forgotten as she walked closer incase she had heard that wrong _" what if we get caught?"_

After a few moments of talking about it Matt had reminded them that the others had not attended it in the movie but that did little to ease her mind , after all the last ball had been a major disaster and this one was just as significant in the beginning of the war. Of course they weren't going to be there but the last ball Bin Laden had endangered innocent people to search them out and as neither him nor his partner were in the movie what would stop them from doing it again. 

_" You will leave the Titian in a few hours, so get dressed, get your stuff packed because you will be heading towards your positions in the war and for god shakes take a shower."_ Said Fred and he held his nose and left the room. Leave it to Fred to lighten the mood , he had a good sense of humor that followed with his good heart she thought as she chuckled and tossed the football to the corner of the room. 

_" Oh Mr. English Man telling me what to do? Well let me tell you something I ate a baby! Ah baby the other other white meat! Baby its what for dinner!"_ she heard , it had come from Jason whom she had turned away from in her toss , it reminded her of the talking fish her Dad had , of course it said 'Pork , the other white meat' for once she was thankful she hadn't been watching the others as she started laughing. This was better then any summer camp she had ever been to as they all left the gym to compose themselves and ready the things that would be needed for what they were about to face. 

After getting ready and grabbing her bag she waited for the whole group to gather , hoping this time Savanna wouldn't fall cause she had her hands full , course her bag would make for a softer landing if it really came to it , of course she just had to snicker at the memory as they walked to the shuttle , she would have brought it up but as she was about to an announcement came across the speakers. 

_" Attention American Pilots, Please report to the main hanger immediately that is all."_

The group rushed to the hanger to see Fred standing in the middle with a jacket in his hand a smug look on his face. 

_" What is the problem Fred?"_ panted Trel running in space was not the easiest thing she had ever done and in a dress it was certain death. 

_" Nothing, there's no problem."_ He said smugly as he grinned at the group which gave her a bad feeling. 

_" Fred, if this is some sick and inhumane joke that's fine, but if your really called us here then spill it so we can be on our marry way."_ Amy gritted through her teeth, it seemed no one was enjoying this joke. 

_" Really there's no problem."_ He stated as he shook his head. 

_" Fred, I ran in a pair of high heel shoes and it is possible I could have twisted my ankle, now spit it out already!"_ Savanna shouted 

_" Watch."_ He said as he pointed to the ceiling , a black hole formed over his head , Trel knew this definatly was not good. 

_" I'm not going back you can't make me!"_ shouted Jason as he ran behind Matthew, it seemed she was not the only one who had a few objections about leaving. 

_" No ones going anywhere, Jason. I'll make sure of it."_ Said Matthew as he got in to a fighting position. 

_" No ones going anywhere, one person is coming out of the black hole."_ Stated Fred as he waved his hands. 

When it finally came there was no noise , just a body dropped to the floor face down. It was the brown pig tails that almost dropped Trel down to the ground as well , they hadn't just done what she thought they had ...... had they? 

Jason had said something but she had lost it as she ran to the downed figure , the clothes looked right and the hair .... but she wasn't moving which was the scary part. 

_" Nikita! Wake up!"_ this was turning into a bad dream real quick 

_" Trel you know this person?"_ asked Amy shockingly. 

_" Yeah." _this was definatly going to be a long story , and bound to be one she was not going to enjoy telling , of course there always was the magic of omitting parts , thankfully her energetic friend had started comming around , from now on maybe an oxegyn tank might be handy to keep around for these vorpal drops , it seemed to knock the air out of those who prefered travelling that way she thought with a grin. 

When Niki had risen it hadn't taken long for her to end up in a bear hug by her younger friend , having wrapped her arms around the neck and being drownded in tears .... she was expecting a hug but this was not exactly who she had been figuring it was comming from as she tried to wiggle out of it. 

_" Um, Trel,"_ started Savanna 

_" Um, would you mind explaining what's going on?"_ asked Amy with a confused look on her face. 

Oh boy , the one thing she had been avoiding just smacked her in the face. So leaving it down to bare facts that she knew she explained it as best as she could , it wasn't likely that anyone had seen her there but still she had taken off and hid , the best way not to answer questions was just not to be there to have them asked. She had never checked to see if either of them had lived and really hadn't wanted to be found , best way was just to get lost to everyone. 

_" Hello,"_ said Nikita as she waved her hands up in the air , thankfully it seemed Nikita had impecable timing , just in time to take the heat of her own discomfort. _" I wouldn't mind an explaination myself you know."_ Out of the frying pan and into the fire .... here came another thing to explain. 

_" Um, Nikita its kind of hard to say this but..."_ Trel search for the right words was cut off by Fred. 

_" Your in the Gundam Dimension."_ He said quickly, Nikita blinked a few times and laughed and said 

_" Ok I believe you. Now if I click my heels 3 times can I go home."_

_" I afraid it's not that simple Nikita."_ Stated Fred, she stopped laughing and looked at him. 

While Fred explained the situation to Niki she was still feeling a few questionong looks from the others , her main concern was how to keep Wufei in one piece .... well okay , how to keep them both in one piece cause she had seen Wufei's temper and had been glomped more then enough times by Niki , this was gonna end with a disarmed Wufei or both of them on the floor. 

_" AHHHHHH! Its Black Plague! Someone get Death Fortress on line and I mean it!"_ Jason shouted as he ran around the room. The floor had opened up to reveal a green version of the Black Plague without the intimidating wings. 

That had it , Trel turned to look at the Gundam that she was about as shocked to see back then as Jason was now .... it definatly was the exact same as the picture that had scared hell out of her way back then , where they had stuck to just meeting at the park , it had seemed formadible then and no less now that it was standing proudly in front of the whole group. 

She smiled as Nikita had taken on the responcibility of becoming the sixth member , atleast she could fight and would be able to hold her own in an open battle , plus it gave Amy someone to train with but the biggest concern was making sure the rest of it was going to go as smoothly , unlike herself Nik had a family and now she was here Trel had to make sure she returned to that family. The Angel of Death had to watch out for one more soul .... now this was just getting rediculas , she was a killer that had 5 others trusting her to keep them alive .... Duo was definatly going to laugh at this. 

She showed Niki to a room so she could get ready , hoping the shuttle would wait as her excited friend roamed through the bags , the dress she had found amonst the items should work well and the trip there would give her and Amy time to work on a communicator for her , but with the weapon she had it looked like Trel may just go for the simpler version of her watch and give Niki the earrings , the weapon had already taken one wrist and to cover both may be over doing it , but it wasn't like she had ever taken her own watch off , plus the cell phone make monitoring transmittions easier since it's modifications. 

When they had finally gotten her ready it seemed catching her up was going to be the hardest part but atleast now they had someone that no one else knew about , Trel explained how they were to keep their pressence unnoticed by everyone , including the other Gundam pilots so glomping Wufei was out of the question .... atleast for now , plus the fact that very few even knew who they were let alone that they had Gundam's so that was strictly top secret , and if she noticed Bin Laden or Hussein that she was now a wild card on their part so she was to try and keep herself hidden until the last possible moment. Trel was not about to let her in on the last ball they had attended but with someone as backup this was starting to feel less forboding , the bad part was that Niki couldn't squash a bug so what was she going to do with a blade if the time came. 

When they finally boarded and got to their seats she almost hoped Nikita had not eaten anything as this was gonna be a ride to remember , the others had been here three months so they were getting use to the ever changing ways but Nik hadn't had all the training they had been putting themselves through , that meant extra training on her when this whole thing was done and two weeks to do it with , there was no way it was going to be enough time but that could be compensated for , after all it was her job to protect her family and friends which now covered two worlds and more then enough people. Thankfully she had come to learn the value that a group , even a small one like this one , could accomplish when they were commited enough. 


	10. It's harder then it looks

  
They still had a few days before they had to put their part of the plan into action and in reality with only things like cleaning up the food fight and watching TV it had been almost dull with the lack of the other pilots. Sure between Any and herself they could make tons of gadgets or play on the internet but what could one do , write a story to leave in this world just so your mark was left ? That may not be to horrible an idea , if nothing else when the real Gundam pilots got around to going through their things this time they'd have something to laugh about, after all the docs had to have some way to get ahold of the pilots so why not send it to the docs , maybe they'd even get a kick out of it. 

She had spent a lot of time playing on the computer , well it wasn't like she could work on a whole web site cause there was only a few areas of expertise that she had and all of those would likely track right back to the hotel room , and that was best not to do at this critical stage. When Amy proposed that they go out shopping it was a nice relief from writting so she all but jumped at the idea , she knew she'd need a bottle of hair bleach cause there was no way in hell Duo was gonna recognise her with red hair , and she was getting sick of the deep red trusses anyway , there was a difference between getting use to it and actually liking it. 

It had been Amy who caught sight of the shadowed figure creeping around in the alley way , of course leave it to eagle eyes .... when everyone elses head was in the clouds she was to busy watching reality. Amy drew her attention to the movement and they soon followed , both of them had been up for some mischief but what they saw was right down their alley , the dark figure had just ben someone in darl clothes and a prominent braid trailing down his back. For the umpteenth time she cursed the doctors for their request , this would be so much easlier if they all worked together as a team.   


_"Should we go in?"_ asked Amy in a whisper. 

_" Sure why not."_ After all it would be easier to see at what stage their plan was at if they could find out first hand exactly what was going on , plus the movie hadn't shown Duo sneaking around. They followed a hallway down to where a light could be sen from an open door but held some distance back. 

Of course Duo was leaned up against the side of the door commenting about someone working , this part she knew well but incase there had been some change due to all the additions that certainly was not there during the making of the movie they all knew so well. That was when she felt Amy's tap against her shoulder with a questioning look. 

She signed back that they were talking , now she knew what they could have been doing in their off time , not like sign language was a difficult language to teach , she sighed at her over sight and turned her attention back to the conversation. 

_" Relena's been kidnapped."_

_" Well duh."_ like she couldn't have told them that , but their little outburst had gained them the attention that , although was wanted was not allowed at the moment as both Duo and Heero's foot steps could be heard comming from the dimly lit room. 

_" I think it's a good time to run." _was Amy's quick responce and swifter steps , they burst out the door and up the closest ladder to get out of sight , clearing the roof just as two confused gundam pilots searched over the alleyway below , but neither dared to peek over the edge till they heard the door shut below them. She had forgotten that this wasn't a movie that you could just make idle comments about. 

_"Amy , I have finally figured out what to do with our dead time"_ she said with a relieved sigh , standing up and dusting herself off as she looked for an alternate way down from their lofty hiding place. 

After that they took great care doing up what little they had planned , it had all mainly been to kill time but having run into the boys had really dulled down the need to roam during their down time , what came to mind more was planning on how to avoid a close call like that one again and she was sure some day dreaming was not out of the question as she walked along before they had to return to their serious mode of sneaking around. 

Before she knew it though the time had come to pull her head out of the clouds and start acting serious again , going from window shopping and outdoor vendors to guns and espionauge , now she knew how the other pilots must have felt throughout this whole experience , but atleast they didn't have to hide from everyone , hell's bells how many times had they either been caught sight of or so close that it was by sheer luck to avoid their diligent attempts to investigate it fully. 

Again she was drifting and supose to be watching out for security and still manage to find transportation which was looking almost impossible to get at the moment until once again fate had stepped in to rub their noses in the fact that they should be working together as both Heero and Duo were headed towards a private shuttle in the Preventers bay which looked like the air ports after the terrorist attacks back on her own world. 

_" So," _stated Amy _" what should we do?"_

Problem solving was one thing but this was totally different , for one things most problems wern't out to shoot you if you messed up , she looked around and only one thing even looked like a possibility as she pointed up , it seemed her partner in crime was not to enthused about the idea but you took what presented itself and unless she wanted to go knocking Preventers out then this was the only other plan .... and a much easier one at that. 

When it was all said and done they had made it , and even now as they looked towards each other's voices in the dark there was little doubt it was as easy as the cartoons showed it to be , then the sudden shift dropped both of them , man , who taught those two to drive ..... it had to be Heero cause she knew Duo was way more manerverable then that , but she didn't dare say that one out loud .... but thankfully the lights were on so now it was a game of what to do and hope the boys didn't come looking for them. 

The main amount of it passed easily enough , they had opted for finding somewhere to hide out that they were not going to end up crushed cause if Heero was doing the landing they were bound to get something dumped on them. 

When all else failed that left only one thing to do , they sang their way from 99 bottles down to a mere 29 as the first blast hit close to the shuttle , this was the part she had really wanted to avoid , from now on she was recomending seat belts for the back of shuttles .... now if she had Une's e-mail it would be easy to lodge a complaint about it as the second on hit. 

_" Hey, Trel does their ship blow up?"_ Amy asked as she held on to dear life. 

_" Um, no I don't think so." _she knew the flying style , she'd seen it done way to many times but being in the ship while he did it really didn't help her stomach as she silently cursed herself for that bottle of pop she had drank before comming along on this rollercoaster ride. _"Awh man , even the Superman ride had an end to it"_

When the noises finally died away she knew it would be safe enough to get out while they could cause no army was about to leave an enemy ship unattended , and when they finally freed themselves of both the ship and the bay there was little choice on their best means of travel as she smirked and pointed out the vent system again.   


_" NO! NO! NO! HECK NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"_ she shouted as she stomped her foot. 

They heard footsteps heading for them the she said _" Ok just this once."_

She grumbled as she climbed in to the system followed by Trel which was only audibal when ever Heero was not in sight , it was almost comical how it ended up turning off like a switch but was that just from seeing him or from their earlier encounter with that pair had left her to silently wonder just which of the two held her tounge as she knew herself would be content to watch this all day. 

They hurried along before a stray bullet found them and soon found Savanna and Niki , gladly joining them to actually do something that did not involve bullets , landing on the rump end or sudden explosions but ending up on the blunt end of a reprimand anyway as the other two had not been expecting that kind of company. 

_" Don't do that!"_ Well atleast the reception was warm enough as she grinned back at Nikita. 

_" You could have used the door."_ Now she knew they had scared the two that occupied the room , even Savanna was scolding them. 

_" Sorry, I don't feel like being shot with bullets today."_ her energetic partner replied as she grabbed a computer.   
  
The floor was littered with the unconcious bodies of soldiers wearing the same uniforms as both Savanna and Niki had on _ " What happened here?"_

_" Don't ask,"_ was her only responce , but a few bodies was beter then a lot of blood , then Savanna started laughing enough to get her attention , Jason's face was plastered to her screen. 

_" Hey guys if you get this message I have finished my job here."_ He said crazily and laughed like a madman. _" I'm Superman faster than a speeding bullet more powerful that locomotive can leap tall buildings in a single bound, I am Superman!"_ well atleast he looked like he was having fun ..... but that usually meant bad news if he was enjoying himself. 

_" Jason has gone over the edge more than ever, remind me to take out the ZERO system in Death Fortress when we get back."_ Chuckled Savanna , well that seemed enough to get her back into a good mood , atleast the argument about the skirt hadn't been raised up yet. 

_" I got it!"_ shouted Amy as she popped the disk out and jumped out of her seat. 

_" Good, cause we have company!"_ Nikita shouted as she pulled up picture on the main screen. It was Trowa walking down the hallway, slowly and calmly. 

_" How long well it take for the virus to load?"_ asked Savanna calmly. 

_" 10 minutes at the most."_ Said Trel as she tried to make the virus up load faster , why was it anything related to computers always took time. 

_" That won't give us enough time!"_ Nikita shouted,_ " He'll be here in like 6 minutes!"_

_" Not if I can help it."_ Said Savanna as she grabbed the speaker and held her nose and said _" Mr. Trowa Barton, please report to the Mobile Suit Hanger."_ But as he turned around Trel breathed a sigh of relief , she certainly was not in an explainative kind of mood and was more then glad when Amy announced it had finished , again in the nick of time as gun fire could be heard just outside the door. 

The good news was this time there was no grumbling about the method of their exit as they all filed into the vent shafts and started towards the shuttle port , infact there was little said till they were safely within the shuttle and all ready to claim their gundams after having taken off from the colony , Amy had pulled up the screen after hacking into the security to see just where this whole thing was at their current time just as Duo was folding over due to a punch in the gut , she closed her eyes and knew he'd be alright but it was not the most pleasent thing to watch and when she opened them she had three faces warching her and trying to comfort her , she just smiled and tried to let it go in the work that they had left. 

When they finally hooked up with Jason the mood had passed , and in his calmer state this was bound to get easier. Sure he could be crazy but atleast it was a reason to laugh , they suited up and waited for the inital shock of being blasted out into space to fall to earth , this was certain to be an experience she'd soon want to forget , but it was definatly going to out do any roller coaster ride she had ever sat in. She pulled the violet colored glasses on and then the helm , taking the last of her time to make sure all systems checked out since she had nothing but time.   



	11. Last thoughts

Okay , lots of music on this page which I DO NOT OWN either , but if they ever read any of my stories and actually find one of their songs then they'll know I have alot of respect for their songs and music in general , and yes I do love to sing them as well. 

Shadow: I will agree with you on Sk8er boi , it is an awsome song but I won't steal it on you *G* 

Amy: If you need us to build a deck then just let me know , I do have my own custom deck and yes I do play the game , but then I still play Pokemon , and Beyblade .... and managed to get a small 8 inch figure of Sandrock , I am gonna order the others so I can have the whole set since I only ever did find the one 

Oh well , on with the story *L* 

~~~~~oO( @ )Oo~~~~~ 

They had time , infact now that all the systems had checked out they had more time then she was comfortable with , in her boredom she also had decided to figure out what she'd rename her now modified gundam , it's created name was Stone Coat but how does one modify that , she could go Iron Coat but that was lame. 

_"Hmmm , what'da think big guy , wasn't prepared to re-name you really when I first gave you a name , think Stone Coat Custom would do it , after all I am sure you were quite the little devil in folk lore" _she laughed , after all no one had ever accused her of being original. 

The beeping in the cockpit made the desision for her , it would be silly to change it , she had gotten so use to it just being Stone Coat that to re-name it just wouldn't do , plus there was no other name in the Indian lore she had chosen it from , but it was still her Ocasta no matter what it looked like. 

She turned up the tunes and sang along to the song Bodies by Drowning Pool and almost mised the green light for launch but she was enjoying her song , it was well known that those who belonged in this realm would be attacked to be just disabled and left alive , but those wern't her concern , the bodies she was after was Sadam and Osama. 

They passed by an intence battle on their way to earth but that was just Wufei and Heero , they'd survive but man would it have ben fun to pull a Quatre right now and tell them that they shouldn't be fighting , instead she just waves on her way down , this would definatly be better if they had a gigantic water slide to complete the trip. 

_" Yee-haw!" _she yelled on the way down , not that it wasn't fun but still the lack of a water slide did make it less of a splashy entrance , when she finally decided to touch down somewhere she chose a snow covered mountain , it was the next best thing to a pile of leaves. When she sent the snow in all directions she could do little more then laugh as she watched , opening the hatch quickly to get a better sight but getting the blast of cold air as soon as she walked out. 

_"It's so cold" _ was all she could say as she tried to keep the wind from cilling her to the bone and still watch the snow fall _" it's like a freezer and I'm going to be a Popsicle."_

Despite the cold she stayed out till her fingers had no feeling before retreating back into Ocasta and closed the hatch to warm it up , throwing the tunes back on and hitting it over to track #5 so the song Brothers under the Sun by Bryan Adams was blaring , it was a song for two that held the same dreams and future , of course the folk lore had the real Ocasta pegged to the ground by women , and when the men lit a funeral pyre under him he released the knowledge of how to sing and hunt to those men , making the first and some of the most powerful shamen. And after this battle it was likely they'd both end up dead or out of their element so they did share the same fate in her mind , but this time she had accepted it , no one ever said her promise to Duo meant she'd be alive when he finally did get to see her with his own two eyes. Course for that she fully intended to haunt the doctors till they died of heart failure due to fright. 

She'd been listening to sort of a mellow song when the scanners picked up 3 falling objects , she smiled as there was only one group that would be arriving this late in the day , it fit well enough with how she felt right now so she turned it up and turned the alarm off , singing along with the words. 

_"I'd hold you close , and shout the words_   
_I only whispered before, for one more chance_   
_for one last dance , the side of me that I would not endure___

_If only tears could bring you back to me,_   
_If only love could find a way,_   
_What I would do , what I would give ,_   
_if you returned to me , someday , somehow , someway___

_If my tears would bring you back , to me"___

It seemed silly that some kids movie held a song she liked but she never cared where she found the music , if she liked it she always kept it somewhere , weither on her lap top which she was in sore need of or on CD , thankfully she had been able to bring those so she'd just have to be happy listening to what she had , she'd even kept a song at the end for him but that was for the last dance and so far they hadn't even gotten close enough for her to play the final song. 

Her only complaint about this whole trip (which streched no more then just the moment) had been about something she had absolutely loved last year , she had been tempted enough to finding something alittle looser then her mission clothes , in her own opinion they marked her as a well known target plus she had grown some over the last year ..... well not so that they no longer fit but they were tighter then she had grown accustomed to which usually was baggy and deceptively covering , course the only thing keeping her from actually changing was that no one would know her without the clothes , well her group would as they'd likely seen every single thing she had worn so far but when it came down to it no one else would ..... but the idea of wearing her Halowe'en costume into battle sure sounded like a hoot right now. 

That's when she switched to the fun songs , alternating between a song called 'Falling for the first time' and 'Basket case' , that about fit her mood right now which only one word could sum up 'FUBAR' and loving every minute of it as well , now all she needed was hot rice and some soya sauce and she'd almost feel like this was home , except there you were the one waiting to be found or attacked and here you were the one doing the attacking. 


	12. Gettin down to buisness

  
Back to the fun again , got myself the cutest of kittens which will be joining us at Hogwarts and call her Pikaboo cause she likes to hide and I am usually stuck looking for her , she is good at playing too. 

~~~~oO{*}Oo~~~~ 

It had been the gun shots near by that had disturbed her mood as she let her songs pass by to the next lot , after making sure they couldn't find her it had been interesting to test out and see just how inferiour their resourses were , then as her song has suggested she lost herself to the music , easily ripping the head off to the closest Mobile suit and kept her calm till the others had come investigate , to drop her safe guards with so many around her was a death sentence , thankfully she'd taken a leaf out of Deathscythes book and installed that Electric Field Generator she thought with a smile as she turned the switch on , delivering them to the bliss that was sure to save them from rising for a good long time and likely fry every circuit in the out of date suits. 

_"Well if that is all they have my friend this shall be a dull evening indeed"_ she laughed back at Ocasta as she surveid the damage they had caused before moving a short distance away from the charred remains , staying in the same place was not the best of ideas. 

After checking the land scape she settled for an opening in the side of the mountain and used the Holo generater to blend into the side easily enough , keeping her eyes to the scanners to see how the others were fairing , mainly Nikita as it was her first real battle and well , could one say being here was a bad thing , if anythihng did happen to her it would be Trel's fault and she knew it , if she had been more careful then Nikita would not be in a place of death and danger. 

She said and listened to the challenges being presented to her colleges but took note that no one had challenged Niki after she had taken down the Alt-long which showed promise and with Jason in town helping out the other pilots that only left a few things that held worry to her mind , so far no challenge had been made to the Dragon , did they know where he was ...... their lack of a challenge had her certain they did but that left Wing Zero and Heero out as the wild card , but that was when she heard the call for the Unicorn and they all knew it wasn't going to go unanswered as she blew the coverings she had been resting in , checking Ocasta's energy levels and seeing that they had mostly recovered from the amount of energy she had used with the Electrical attack from earlier. 

_" Prepare to eat dirt."_ as her only reply as she threw on 'Everything you want' by Vertical Horizon , it had fast become a song that she was enjoying , it was true to a sence , she had been the only one that before looked for the quickest way to disable what ever she came across but now the thrill was no holds barred , they hadn't come to just stop her , they wanted her dead .... that's what happens when you take the horn from a Unicorn and she was going to return the favor in the manner for which was to be true to herself. 

She pulled the twin thermal sabers out and helped the Scorpio's close the gap as she advanced just as quickly as they had. The ones out in front had foolishly attacked with no set pattern and that was the end of three out of the ranks , they drew back and started working as a group resulting in the disablement of a forth , that was when the Black menace had come to life , the forth one still falling way when his attack knocked the falling pieces out of the way , ,hitting the remains with the whip and bringing it's sword up to entangle one of the sabers. 

Trel had barely the mind to use the second one as it had endedup wrapped in the whip and was trying to be removed from Ocasta's grasp , she moved as fast as she could , bringing the head of her Gundam in and smashing it into Black Plauge which did part them but the move had deprived both herself and the new menace each of a weapon. 

_"Shimatta , who the hell is this joker ?"_ she almost shouted as the missing weapon did not even seem to slow him down , comming back in for another attack , and the start of a different tactic , forcing her back with the blows it was landing on her only weapon and eventually knocking her over , he had managed to force the suit back far enough that it had unbalanced on the uneven ground and his attack had finally pushed it over a small hill that had gone unnoticed by all but himself. 

Black Plauge loomed over her and she knew this was bound to be the end , Scorpios and this massive figure from the past had done it , only two options which were to get help or try to draw them all in close enough to use the Field generator , but with a sword pressed close to Ocasta's neck both seemed almost impossible. It had been the bag pipes that had cause a distraction and in that instance she had time to switch the generator for a wide field range and poured the juice to it , only switching it off after a few suits had ended up in flames. 

Once she had gotten the suit back up to it's feet she had realised not everything had gone down , to be honest it looked like the nightmare she had been fighting had taken absolutely no damage at all but she had the upper hand this time as it was still , if only for a moment , she raised her remaining saber and neatly removed the head from the rest of the machine , this machine had cost them all enough pain the last time and this time it was not going to come back , it was almost comical as she watched with a face etched in ice while it moved this way and that without the slightest clue as to where it was headed , and as it had started to move away she let the final blow fall , knocking it to the ground with a cold smile and wondering if she had any explosives on board to finish it off in the blaze of glory that it deserved. 

The hatch opened and what ever had been in it had jumped out , runing towards the forest , it seemed he was going to prolong the game and that was just fine by her , she opened the hatch , juping from the comfort of her Gundam to give chase and yelled after it. _" Hey you , stop right there you punk "_

The pilot ran on , not bothering to slow and did have some distance on her , she looked over the grounds and could do little but hope he was no where in near as good shape as she had kept herself in , taking a small detour to a side path and running almost in a blind rage , he had been the one to challenge her and now he ran , she was not going to let him away , he was going to find out why those who backed a unicorn into a corner regretted doing so in the swiftest way she possibly could. 

When she emerged she could see the little coward resting on some rocks and looking behind him for any signs of her , she'd suposed he was going to try and amush her which was going to make this all that much sweeter a victory , she came down the mountain and could only wish her sword had been attached to the flight suit so she could repeat her earlier process but with only her hands to take him down she could make him suffer more. 

She was on him a few moment later and could tell by his lack of flight that she had definatly caught him off guard , grabbing up a handful of hair she bashed his head off the ground a few times before registering he wasn't fighting back anymore. _" You should never take me on you masked person! I would call you a chicken, but that would insult the chickens!"_

Tying him tightly she dragged him back to the reains of his shattered Gundam , it was better to be found in shame then not to be found at all she thought , tying him to the closest part that presented itself with a grin. 

_" You know I think I should remove that mask of yours."_ The ultimate shame , like Joker finally catching Batman , besides she needed to know who she was bound to gloat over as she whisked the mask away. 

_" Holy Shit!"_ was about the only thought that came out , she hadn't even bothered to come out with a curse in a different language as she had been doing for the last year , there before her was Treize , beaten into a bloody pulp and groaning in pain. 

_" Well I think I did a bang up job by cracky!"_ she held back a laugh as she started walking back to Ocasta , letting it sink in as her anger ebbed away. 

_" Damn I knew I was good, but not that damn good to defeat Treize."_ Then it hit her and she shouted cheerfully 

_" I defeated Treizes sorry ass!"_ she said as she danced around on the way over to Ocasta , hoping Wufei wasn't gonna take it personally that she had beat him out in the revenge he so wanted. 

She had climbed back in and was just getting settled down when radio silence was broken , Matt's voice flooded the speakers which was somewhat reassuring but the message left her almost in chills. 

_" Hey guys mission complete, meet us by the huge lake in the forest and Trel hope your good at removing bullets, um Nikita please dear good have some herbs with you."_

That had been all she needed , forgetting her victory as she closed up shop here and was off towards the lake , his voice hadn't sounded to be in pain but that didn't worry her any less , someone had been shot. 

It wasn't that far off , having noticed a downed Gundam that had been left on the banks she used that as a good spot to meet up and sent her own beacon off , as she set down she waisted little time grabbing the bag she had always kept in the compartment under her seat and opening the panels that had so many times saved her life , again forgoing the drop line and recklessly jumping from her perch in Ocasta to wait for Matt , leaving her music to blast 'Drops of Jupiter' over the now serene landscape.   



	13. Out of the frying pan

She hadn't noticed much but it had started to snow , it wasn't alot but it had made the temperature drop below a comfortable level for her , of course with the idea of a bullet sticking out of someone it now seemed unimportant about any physical comfort. The first person they found was Relena and although it was a relief to see her what she held in her arms was a sad sight indeed , wrapped in Matthew's jacket was a kid which could only be Mariemaia. Relena looked a sickly color as she looked down at the kid in her arms and Trel really didn't begrudge her that , the sight of a small kid with a bullet was as bad as a living nightmare. 

A few moments later Matt joined the group which was a relief , atleast they had all made it out alive , barely but it was a blessing none the less. He wasn't much better looking then Relena but atleast she didn't seem to be freezing to death in the snow. _" Matthew for god sakes get a jacket on before you freeze your ass off!"_

As Trel looked over the wound she called Nikita over , it seemed bad enough and although they didn't have the comforts of things like a warm place to deal with this it was going to need attention real soon. The rest of the group seemed to split off as Trel pulled out a silver sheet , it was a thermal blanket and although she really couldn't see how something paper thin could work she was not about to start second guessing a med kit just yet , which in turn freed Matt's jacket up so he could keep from being the second patient. Jason had returned with a tent which was going to make some things alittle easier but man what she wouldn't give for a space heater at the moment to keep the kid from freezing to death , or even a saline solution. 

After they had it set up the first thing to do was get Mariemaia in and this whole thing over , it was likely swelling would already be in full swing to keep the area from any further injury which was going to make removing it messy but the cold air would atleast keep any air borne bacteria down to a minimal which would be helpful in their new field hospital. 

Trel steeled herself and apologized as she tore away the shirt that was obstructing the wound , looking it over while Nikita tended to the pain the poor kid was in. Being a chicken when it came to causing pain Trel started out slow and gentle , after a trauma like this the last thing the brain needed was more pain to slip it's self further into shock. 

_" Scalpel "_ said Trel to Nikita , she was almost to afraid to take her eyes off the oozing wound for fear of just not having enough nerve to turn back to it. Nikita handed it over and Trel winced as she had to cut some of the swelling meat away , looking for any signs of the metallic glint that had created this whole mess. With no luck she knew it was going to end up in a fishing job. 

_"Clippers"_ in her own nervousness she had messed up and called the clamps clippers , but Nikita must have caught on as she handed over the clamp without correcting her. 

A few minutes later Trel felt the definite click of two pieces of metal meeting and wormed her way around to grab the bullet with the small tool , pulling it out with disgust and dropping it in the near by tray as she sighed in relief , the bullet hadn't gone as deep as she had feared which only went to show Matt had been gentle enough with her that it hadn't forced its way in deeper. She pulled out a few bigger gauze pads and used them to clean the area up some before they started to cover the wound , thankfully it only seeped which meant the bullet had missed any major arteries and hopefully all the vital areas. 

With the major concern out of the way they wrapped her in the thermal sheet and a blanket , leaving the light in the tent incase she needed anything else with a warning about not to move if she could really help it before they left her to rest , Trel making a mental note to go and grab her own bag later since the poor thing would definitely need a different shirt later. 

_" Well the operation was a success. What do you think Niki?"_ she asked , having taken a seat at the near by fire after getting rid of the gloves she had been using , watching the fire in the hopes to forget such a nasty wound but finally just looking over at Niki with a hopeful face. 

_" I think it went better than expected."_ Nikita's face didn't look much better then her own , sooner or later this would be something to be proud of she hoped , in reality it was no worse then fishing glass out of a foot , except this had been in the main torso. 

Trel looked around but saw no sign of Amy or Jason , but it wasn't like they were bound to go far outside of ear shot. With Mariemaia in the tent she was glad she hadn't messed Treize up to badly , what with the lack of Une being here that left the kid's only surviving relative tied to his Gundam , but now was definitely not the time to gloat over that factor. Relena had decided to stay outside the warming ring of fire over by the water , it was almost tempting to go and tell her all was going to be okay but it was Matt who stood up , walking towards her ..... they all knew he had seemed reserved since they touched down and Trel doubted he had even said a word since they had arrived but was that because she was here or due to his guilt about the kid she had no clue. 

_" So "_ Savanna started as she took a sip of her tea _" will Mariemaia walk again?"_

Trel smiled back at Savanna. "Well it didn't seem to bad , I would guess it hit at an odd angle because it wasn't to deep in , but I wouldn't suggest she move around to much for the first bit , may start it to bleeding again" 

_" Come on spit it out!"_ Relena's voice drifted back to those at the fire which caused a hush to fall over the other pilots , both understanding as to Matt's silence and a taste of what they likely had coming to them. The pacifist was yelling which meant they'd likely be in for worse , well all but Nikita and Jason. 

_" If I did come to see you, you would have been killed! OKAY!"_ Matt yelled back at her , well there goes his perfect soldier mask , and even though it was the truth she made a mental note not to use that one in her argument , what was death to Duo Maxwell , after all he was the self proclaimed God of Death anyway. 

_" Look Relena I wanted to see so bad in the ball room when you gave that speech I wanted to be there with you. When you were crying in the cell at Mariemaia's colony and base I wanted to hold and tell you everything would be all right, but I couldn't and I wanted to so bad."_ there it was , so she hadn't been the only one that was totally miserable about this whole thing , and as bad as it was to hear it she did feel better , ,once again she'd broken his mask. 

_" Look if you don't forgive me I understand, but know this I'm sorry."_ Trel didn't realize it but they had all been starring at the quarelling couple by the water , and when it seemed one was moving back towards the dim light given off by the fire the second figure moved , the shadows merged into one which made Trel blush and look away , after all she felt rude enough listening in. 

_" You little "_ was heard a moment later but it had been silenced before it could be finished , she laughed and the others started clapping , it soon turned out to be a standing ovation for Matt and Relena which did manage their way back to the campsite. Relena had been interested to hear what had been going on so far but the sounds of bagpipes soon drew them from the conversation at hand. 

Amy had appeared out of the forest with Fred Dannon playing the bagpipes and his group following along playing the drums. 

Amy shouted _" Mommy, they followed me home can I keep them?"_ it was enough to keep the group in stitches which woke Jason from his nap. Between some of the group joining up finally and watching Jason stumble over camp the whole thing seemed to be alittle lighter in the mood , and if Fred had found them then surely the others were soon to join them. Now all that was left was to tar and feather the docs for causing all the problems and they'd be in fine humor. 

~~~~oO{*}Oo~~~~ 

Oh my god , I have a review .... almost makes me wanna work on some of my stories ..... okay I was working on three in the last 24 hours but only one that I can take credit for .... Banchy's story was mainly spell checking and some wording , the secret one I have just laid the outline down for and my cute little POV here 


	14. Stratigic Retreat

  
After the crowd died down some she started to worry , they hadn't hidden themselves so well that the others could find them but this could be their punishment in itself after all , with Relena there was no choice , after all Matt had rescued both her and Mariemaia so facing him was kind of fate but the lack of the other pilots made her wonder if they had decided just to leave after all. 

It had been Matt and Relena that left first and she couldn't blame them , there was definitely a crowd here and the looks those two were giving each other around the fire meant for some time alone .... and with the unknown facing them again it was well deserved , sure the ending had come out differently but had they hit the end yet , that was the part that had her worried the most right now. 

When Amy left with Fred's group she figured it a good time to check up on the wound , with it being so quiet atleast they wouldn't be disturbing her much. Niki followed along but soon left for some more herbs which gave her some time to get a good look at the wound , although it was her least favorite task it had to be done and no one else here knew how to check for things which was the only thing that kept her working. Had she just seen that kind of damage and not been the one trying to fix it she surely would be outside throwing up. What an odd way to get into a medical field , just so you didn't toss your cookies. 

The zipper moving brought her mind back as she had everything ready to cover the bullet hole up again , she had been waiting on Niki as it was the herbs that was the last ingredient needed. 

" Good timing Niki , I was just about to ....." in the time she had taken to turn and look towards her company she had not noticed it wasn't Nikita till she stared into smug face of Duo Maxwell , which caused her to jump and screamed at the same time , having been scared half out of her wits. 

"No no no no , out , well past visiting hours here , your just gonna have to sit in the waiting room like everyone else" she tried to sound light hearted about the whole thing as she pushed him out , knowing she was likely up to a grave sized hole by now with the stunts she has already pulled but not willing to risk a kid just to keep herself out of alittle more trouble , she finished covering the reddened mass of flesh up hoping Nikita would come along REAL soon to pull her fat out of the fire , but wrapped the small form back up so it could remain warm and stepped from the sanctuary of their med tent to face an already angry Duo. 

She found him seated just outside of the tent on a near by log , his smirk still plastering his face , she quickly turned and made sure the zipper was fastened before turning back to take her own blasting out. 

" Hello, Trel." He said flatly as he looked at her " Long time no see." Gee that was funny , it hadn't seemed that long since she'd seen him on the colony , she laughed alittle back at him but the look on his face had been enough to make what little courage she had flee before it , and her feet were soon to follow as she ran towards the forest , hoping he didn't have a clue just how many times she had sort of interacted with him , so far the current count was up to 6 times she'd been close enough to take just one minute out for him and she hadn't so much as left him a single word of greeting or that she had even been looking for him ...... this was bound to be a bad thing. 

Just so long as he didn't find out it was likely to end better , of course had he been here awhile then it was very likely he had found her Gundam and with even alittle snooping he'd know just how closely they'd been following along , hell the Hallowe'en incident alone was likely to seal her casket. 

~~~~oO{}Oo~~~~   


  


Alright man , we can stay if we wanna , BTW great choice of songs for the title of the last one Shadow ..... it's really a good song even if it is a few years old , but Shampoo added to the fun lyrics with their unique vocals as well . 

*looks over pathectically short chappy* Oh well , will just have to make up for it later , have a bad habit of getting ahead of myself but this time I think I got burried under the avalanche * l* 

*is definitely enjoying the song 'Should I stay or should I go' , should play that one ..... if I had a way to download it in the GW world. 


End file.
